Like It Here
by JDPhoenix
Summary: If you're expecting some elaborate scheme to free Stefan from his deal, you're gonna be disappointed.


Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. I'm just borrowing the characters.

AN: Spoilers for the season 2 finale. Written for softly_me's TVD comment ficathon part 2 over on LJ.

Prompt: Caroline/Klaus__ I like it here__

**Like It Here**

"I like it here," she says cheerily in answer to Klaus' question. It was a very gruff, _"What are you doing here?" _Frankly, she's a little insulted. Here she is, a young, attractive, undead seventeen year old, sitting in the bed of one of the deadliest man on the planet and all he can do is ask what she's doing here? Honestly, he's worse than Damon.

"You won't like it so much in a few minutes," Klaus says dangerously. He strips off his shirt and begins searching the wardrobe for a new, less bloody one.

She watches the muscles in his back roll and shift. Odd as it is, becoming a vampire has put a damper on her sex drive. She's gonna need to build it back up or this plan will never work.

"That was my nice way of telling you to get out," Klaus says, turning to look at her now that he's found a shirt he likes. Black. Big surprise. "If you're not out of this room in the next few seconds, I'll stop being nice."

She slips off the bed and saunters over to him. She begins buttoning his shirt and feels him watching her with amusement. She touches his chest more than necessary. It's a simple trick to get him thinking with something other than his brain but in this case it's also supposed to get her thinking that way. She doesn't know what it's doing for him but it's not exactly working for her.

"I already told you, I like it here. Going deaf in your old age?"

He grabs her wrists so hard she feels the tiny bones grinding against each other and she hears something crack.

"You're cute, I'll give you that," he says quietly over her whimpers. "Cute won't distract me long enough for whatever plan you're hatching to work though." He shoves her back so hard the bedside table turns to kindling and the wall lamp breaks.

Caroline picks herself up with all the dignity she can muster. "If you're expecting some elaborate scheme to free Stefan from his deal, you're gonna be disappointed."

"Oh? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Both your sires and the witch are back in Mystic Falls and I really can't imagine you coming up with anything even half interesting."

She pouts a little. "Just because I'm not attacking you with spells and crazy plans that you'll see coming a mile away because you're like a million years old does not mean I can't free Stefan."

He smiles a little and it's anything but nice. "And how do you intend to get him back?"

She sits on the bed, runs her hands over the sinfully high count sheets. Unkillable, thousand year old bastards get the best hotel rooms. "I like it here," she says again. "And you want to let me stay."

"Do I now? And why would I want you?" He steps close, lifts a lock of her hair and lets it fall as if displeased with her conditioning regimen.

From one of the other rooms on the floor comes the sound of someone feeding, someone dying. She thinks the sounds of Stefan devouring a human and a rabbit are frighteningly similar.

"You're an infant," Klaus goes on. "And while those are generally so much fun - like stars that flare bright and bloody before dying young - you have far too much control. It's disturbing actually."

She smiles sweetly. "Damon's blood brought me back after Katherine killed me."

His eyes narrow. She's sure he knew the story, he's too old not to have learned everything he could about them, but a reminder never hurt.

"My family has been hunting vampires for over a hundred years. And _Stefan_is the one who taught me that control. With a heritage like mine, it'll at least be interesting."

He steps back from her, crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a bemused smile. "That's all? 'Interesting'? Stefan can give me bloodbaths. That's a far cry from simply 'interesting.'"

She stands, runs her hands over his chest. She's willing that feeling deep in her core to fire up again. She can't even remember the last time she was aroused and if she can't at least fake it she'll be worse than screwed.

"Do you know what I do?" she asks. "What my role is among our little ragtag group of supernaturals?"

He grasps her hips, pulls them flush against his own. "Oh, I know," he purrs into her neck. "Little Caroline Forbes. Mystic Falls' resident slut." The words bite and so does he, nipping at the skin of her neck. Blood flows down, soaking her pristine white shirt. He pushes his tongue into her flesh, wrapping around a tendon. Her back arches, she grabs feebly at his, her nails dig deep into his shoulders and ruin his new shirt. She feels the evidence of his enjoyment hard against her. She gasps in pain and he pulls away, lacing his fingers behind her back so that he's supporting her while she catches her breath.

"You'd be a decent lay," he admits, "but I doubt you're useful for much more. 'Interesting' might even be pushing it a bit." He tosses her onto the bed and strips off his shirt, going to the wardrobe for another.

She slams him into the ornate doors before he can open them and he laughs heartily.

"This is getting pathetic," he says. "If you're not careful I'll rip your pretty little head off and send it back to Mystic Falls as a birthday present for Elena."

"You're wrong," she says, watching the wounds she left on his back disappear. When the last one heals she kisses the new flesh gently and feels him still. "I take care of them. I know it looks like it's Elena but I'm the one who drags people to parties and makes sure everyone's happy and satisfied and looked after." She moves back just far enough that he can turn around. "I could take care of you."

He grabs her chin viciously. "What makes you think I need taking care of?" he growls, his eyes turning gold. "I am older than you can fathom. I cannot be killed. What do I need some upstart little bitch for?"

She doesn't let him scare her, pushes the pain and the fear so deep they soak into the earth and she is free of them. She runs her fingers comfortingly across his forehead the way her mother did for her when she was young and had a very high fever.

"You don't," she says simply. "I'm a luxury."

She pulls him down for a kiss and he quickly takes over, lifting her clean off her feet in his efforts to devour her. She breaks the kiss, moving down to his neck and using her teeth. He hums with pleasure.

"Me for Stefan," she says.

He lets her go and she wraps her arms around his neck, refusing to be put aside so easily.

"Not a good deal," he says, taking her arms in his hands. "A decade with Stefan has the potential to become so much more."

She smiles at him. "You misunderstand. I'm trading you Stefan's next decade for my forever."

He's surprised for only a split-second before his lips twist slowly into a smile, making him look even more cruel. His hands slide over her shoulders and down her ribcage. "You drive one hell of a bargain," he purrs and tosses her onto the bed. He stalks towards her with a feral grin scarier than Damon's ever was.

She likes it here, she tells herself because it has to be true. She tells herself it will be one day.

* * *

><p><em>reviews=love<em>


End file.
